


My Comic Valentine

by Chybi



Series: Tony [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chybi/pseuds/Chybi
Summary: Just something I thought of while listening to a song. Definitely going to add on to this.





	My Comic Valentine

"My funny valentine. Sweet comic valentine. You make me smile with your heart. Your looks are laughable, unphotographical."

Tony awoke to the sound of soft singing and the smell of cornbread. He immediately knew who it was. As he walked down stairs the singing got louder, "But don't change a hair for me. No not if you care for me. Stay little valentine stay. Each day is Valentine's day." Before she could sing the last bit of lyrics, he had his arms wrapped around her swollen belly. "You know, I love your singing." he said. "More than me?" she asks jokingly. "No, definitely not." he replied seriously. He then engulfed her in soft kisses. "You know this cornbread is for James right?" "If you like Rhody so much why don't you just marry him?" said Tony. "Because he's my back up." she said as she kissed him forcefully.


End file.
